The Zirconian Confederacy Wiki
Welcome to the ZIRCON official wiki! Make a ROBLOX account, search Zirconian in groups, and join The Zirconian Confederacy! The Zirconian Confederacy Created at the will of our gods with the destiny to control the universe, The Zirconian Confederacy ZIRCON is a warring machine of destruction. Enslaving and annihilating all in our path. In a universe where only the strong survive, we thrive. '' Recruitment Message The Zirconian Confederacy (also known as ZIRCON), is a unique war group on ROBLOX. In the clan world, there are generally super clans (large weak groups with 10,000 or more members) or power clans (small strong groups with less than 10,000 members). We chose to be neither. Instead, we want to create a fun community and grow however big we get. We recruit whoever, train them as much as they choose to be with us, and have them as long as they are willing. Lore-wise, we roleplay to an extent but do not take it entirely seriously. (A lot of clans disapprove of roleplay, but ROBLOX is a game, we already act like a character and participate in groups that aren't real). We are strict on duty, but we do not care what others do off duty as long as it does not break the rules of ROBLOX. Directory Index The following is official documents publicly posted and updated for The Zirconian Confederacy. * ZIRCON - Codex: A document that describes the expectations and regulations of ZIRCON. All members must read it and abide by it. * ZIRCON - Academic Guidelines: A document that describes and guides cadets, mentors, and administrators alike on how to be successful in their positions. * ZIRCON - Lore: A document that contains the roleplay story on how we were created and the destiny we follow. This is not necessary to be read, but is recommended for fun. History Overview If you were a member that has been within the group from its birth till current times, you might even admit it has been a roller coaster. Originally started off as a sword clan under the name of Zircon Empire (ZE) in 2014, the group had reached a decent amount of success within the sword community. They had defeated clans such as; Evolution Imperium, Influx Imperium, Zenus Legion, =R.T.D.F.=, Impetus Empire, Exceeding Force, and many more from 2014-2015. CatastrophicSwords (Ziarch's original name), was the second in command of ZE. By the end of 2015 the clan had closed through many internal conflicts and toxic wars. By 2016, a group called Zirconian Confederation (ZC) was created by Corlanius (another name of Ziarch). The group transformed into a hybrid clan and immediately took off to a decent amount of success. The group had numerous victorious raids and defends against groups such as Lortex Corporation, The Imperial Insurgency, Federation of Arcadia, The Robloxian Army, and many more. ZC had a red theme and had originally been inspired by VAK. By the end of 2016 the clan had a war with The Robloxian Empire, and after winning the first few raids, Corlanius's account had been keylogged and banned. Though it was later regained, the group was lost only to be regained in 2017; but a successor group was already created before that had happened. After ZC closed 2017 was around the corner. Quite funnily, the second in command regained ZC in 2017 and decided to lead it for himself (as believed the leader to be incompetent for getting keylogged). Corlanius created The Aetherian Covenant and won a war against ZC (most of its members had gone to the Aetherian group, so ZC was hardly active). Eventually the 2iC (AcousticHITMA45) gave the group to a random individual. After that, The Zirconian Confederacy was created and the Aetherian group was sold off. In 2017 The Zirconian Confederacy was known as ZIRCON, and instead of its red-VAK theme, turned into a green-OSE theme. After the keylogging event, the same people of The Robloxian Empire started photoshopping discord conversations to make Corlanius look like a scammer, pedophile, and many other negative things. After a friend of said individuals exposed their false-accusations, Corlanius was left with a rather hated and divided reputation. ZIRCON defeated TRE later that year, as well as had a very toxic but victorious war against Mesmer. With a combination of real-life stress, real-life drama, and ROBLOX drama, Corlanius shut down the group. This was also when he changed his name to Crispbee, went through a copying OSE phase, and hadn't fully returned until 2018. In 2018, ZIRCON fully returned with a destiny to striving for improvement and fixing the clan world. Ziarch's name had become Ziarch. The tables had been reset, and development had been incredibly time consuming and worthwhile. In 2019, the group decided to take on a new route. Instead of basing off any other group, the clan became its own identity, with the goal of pursuing its own legacy. Attached Pages Ziarch Biography - A history of the Overlord Ziarch. Zirconian Confederacy (ZC) - The history of the original ZC. '''DISCLAIMER: This wiki, relating to and surrounding The Zirconian Confederacy, is part of the ROBLOX corporation, and uses images, models, and ROBLOX site info. All ROBLOX-related information is credited to the ROBLOX Corporation.' Category:Browse